Why do you love me?
by mikochan2
Summary: Some one un-expected shows up at Cho's house during the summer,with this new visitor old fires are rekindled
1. Default Chapter

"Why do you love me?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story they belong to JK Rowling! =)  
  
Author's note to reader: please review!!! I get very sad when no one reviews, *tear tear* thanks!!  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
~Flashback~ Cho sat next to her best friend Draco Malfoy on the train ride to Hogwarts. "I'm so nervous! What if Hogwarts is different from Muggle School?" she questioned him.  
  
"Well it's going to be different Cho, but don't worry, I'll help you if you need help. Father has told me all about school, everything I need to know" Draco smiled at his companion. She smiled back then laid her head on his shoulder. "Well I'm going to sleep for a bit, wake me up when we get close," she said shutting her eyes. Draco felt a surge of energy through him. "It's Cho!" he thought to himself "my best friend" Though he knew in his heart he liked her more then what they had now.  
  
~5th year at Hogwarts ~  
If watching Cho go out with that Diggory guy wasn't bad enough, now Draco had to watch as the girl he loved hung all over with a filth of wizarding name like Ron Weasley. He clenched his fists to prevent him from snatching his red hair, pulling him down and beating him right then and there, as Ron and Cho passed by. Cho turned her head and waved to Draco, who in return glared at her.  
  
Cho had noticed that Draco had drifted away from her over the past year or so. He no longer smiled at her, and barely ever returned waves or greetings. The only time he talked to her was if they were alone. She found this peculiar but did not dwell on the matter  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Cho Chang sat on her bed writing another letter to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She sighed, he had written her only once this summer. She wondered if he even liked her. Ever since she found out that he had a girlfriend before Cho, he seemed kind of distant to her. Normally she would not have cared if he had a girlfriend before they were together, but she was curious because Ron never mentioned her, and the fact that he still acted as if he liked her. The girl's name was Amy. At first Cho had disliked this girl but for Ron's sake she befriended the girl and tried her best to get along with her. Cho was off in her little world thinking of Ron when the phone rang. She picked it up "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Cho, hey it's Hermione!" came an excited voice from the other line. Cho and Hermione had become good friends since Ron had become her boyfriend. Since they both lived in muggle communities, they got to see each other on a regular basis.  
  
"Oh, hey! What's up?" asked Cho  
  
"Well Harry's coming over soon! He is going to spend the summer with me! Oh, I can't wait until he arrives!" Hermione said all in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, are we hyper or what!" said Cho with a giggle. Cho looked out the window and noticed it had to started raining really hard. "Gawd look at this storm we got," said Cho  
  
"Oh, I know it's lightening and everything!" replied Hermione.  
  
Cho and Hermione were talking about Ron and his deal when the doorbell at Cho's house rang. Cho jumped up, since she was the only one home she needed to answer it. "Hermione, my doorbell just rang can I call you back later?" she asked  
  
"Yeah! I call you tomorrow sometime! Bye Cho!" said Hermione as she hung up.  
  
Cho raced downstairs the poor person has been standing in the rain this whole time she thought. She opened the door and gasped. There was a person standing at her door in a midnight black cloak. The hood was up so she had no idea who it was. The person was taller then her so she guessed it was a guy. "H-h-ello" Cho stammered. The cloaked figure just stood there then slowly reached up to remove the hood. The fingers grabbed hold of the pointy hood and slowly pulled it off.  
  
End note: Hehehehehehe who's it gunna be?!?!?!! I think you can all guess, I'm not good at cliffhangers, lol! Well next chapter shud be up soon, forgive me if its not! School is keeping me way busy!!! I have barely enough time to breathe..anyways pleaz review!! They are greatly appreciated! Thanks! ~miko~ 


	2. chapter 2

"Why do you love me?"  
  
CHAPTER 2!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Author's notes: thanx to the ppl who left reviews Ur so sweet!!!! ^^ o yes and one thing I failed to mention that some one reminded me of, yes, Cho is the yr ahead of everyone else, but I did role playing which is when she became my fav character and we made her the same yr so it's jus easier to have her as the same yr. Okies ^^ thanx for pointing that out for me tho! Moving on!  
  
The cloaked person removed their hood. She was face to face with a long lost friend, Draco Malfoy. Cho opened her mouth but had no words to explain the confusion going through her head at that moment. "Why?" she thought. Cho was thinking of so many things when Draco collapsed. She lunged forward and caught his arms before they hit the ground. "Oh, perfect" she thought. She struggled to pull him in the house and after many attempts finally was able to. She dragged him into the den and with a bunch of effort lifted him to the couch. Cho Chang was no longer the small petite person she used to be. Over the summers she had inherited the martial arts of her family and had grown tall and strong along with it. Never the less she still had the dark eyes, dark silky hair, and glowing face. She sat there dripping wet from the rain and looked down at Draco. The rain had overtaken the gel and his hair fell around his face. He too had grown over the years, but she had failed to notice this due to the fact she was always busy with some other guy. "Why did we move away from each other Draco?" she said softly. She turned her head away to look out the window.  
  
"Because I couldn't be around you Cho."  
  
Cho snapped her head around at Draco, who stared back at her. "Are you alright? You collapsed-" she started but stoped when Draco held a hand up.  
  
"I was too weak to stand but I can sit, at least for a while" he stated.  
  
"Why are you here, you don't talk to me for ages then you show up at my house during the summer?" She asked angrily.  
  
"My parents got in a fight and my father tried to hit my mother, I stood in front of her and he hit me instead. I was hit a few times actually. My mom is ok now though, the fight is over but father said he was disgusted with me and so I left" he said calmly.  
  
She stared at him in shock" Oh my gosh Draco, I'm so sorry! How'd you get here though?"  
  
"I flew" he acted as if flying half way across the country was nothing.  
  
"What?! Oh well it doesn't matter all that matters is that you are away from harm now, you'll stay here for a while at least until your bruises disappear." She said with a smile  
  
"Thanks Cho, and I um.I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years then throwing this on you, I truly am" he said this then closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep.  
  
"Is Draco Malfoy apologizing?" Cho thought to herself. She smiled at his sleeping figure then said " I missed you too Draco"  
  
~The next afternoon~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up the next day and looked around for the clock. 3:45,"lovely I should be a wonderful sight" he thought. He sat up and rubbed his head, then became awake. He heard screaming, "Cho!" he thought and jumped up and ran to the location of the screaming. It was her all right but she was fine, she was practicing. He knew about her family tradition with karate. "Damn, she could kick some one's ass" he thought. He stood in the window looking at her when suddenly he noticed she was staring back. He stood up, "Um, hey.." he said.  
  
"Glad your up" she said running past him into the house. "Mother made you a potion that should help you a bit" she gave him a glass. He took it and drank the contents, it tasted sweet like butterbeer.  
  
"Thank you" he said giving the glass back.  
  
Cho looked at him and couldn't help but giggle. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"You" she said, "You look like you haven't made friends with a brush yet" she added with a giggle  
  
"Eh, oh well" he said Cho giggled some more and then the phone rang causing her to jump.  
  
That's it for right now!!! ^^ thanx for the reviews you guys are so sweet! Well hope yall like this chapter, the next one should be up shortly. ~Miko~ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3!!!!!! YAY!!!  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Cho picked up the telephone," Hello? Hermione! Hey! What's up? Huh? Uh..ok, go for it..WHAT?!" she dropped the phone. She stood there as if she had been frozen in time, unable to move a muscle. You could hear Hermione's voice through the phone.  
  
"Cho, hello???!! Cho, are you there?"  
  
Draco stood there bewildered at what was happening. He bent down and picked up the phone and gave it back to Cho. She stared at it for a second then took it back and put it up to her ear. "Hey, can I call you back, I don't feel so good." She hung up from Hermione then walked into the den and fell on her knees. Draco stood there, not knowing if he should do something or what. He looked at the ground but a muffled sound coming from the den caused him to look up. She was crying. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, uh, are you ok?" he asked. When she didn't answer he began to feel uneasy. She seemed to ease up a bit.  
  
"Draco." she said. He looked at her, her head was still down but at least she was talking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, what happened?" he asked touching her arm.  
  
She collapsed into his arms, and cried silently. After a while she calmed herself and cleared her voice. "Ron, he um.he's back with Amy." She stammered.  
  
"Amy, who the hell is Amy?" he asked. He was now really mad, she shouldn't have been hurt like this all she had ever done for the filth was buy him things and hang all over him. Ungrateful twit.  
  
"He was with this girl Amy before we got together, and he broke up with her for me. Ever since I found out though he has seemed so distant. I don't know what I did.." she looked really sad. Cho breathed in Draco's scent. He was so warm, and smelled so good. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about other guys but she had just gotten dumped why not?" She could feel the muscles through Draco's thin summer shirt. "Man, has he grown or what" she thought.  
  
Draco sat there holding the one girl he had ever loved in his arms. It felt so good, but yet so wrong at the same time. The only reason he was holding her was because of Ron. Suddenly he got angry and pushed her away. "I got something to do, I'm sorry about what happened Cho." He turned and walked away. Cho sat there, what just happened? One minute they were perfectly content, then the next he has to do something. She picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's house. Hermione picked up the phone" Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey, it's Cho" After a long talk a bout Ron and how he was a jerk, Cho began to feel better about things. "Oh, Hermione, I have to tell you something" said Cho.  
  
"Go for it" said Hermione.  
  
"Draco showed up at my house yesterday" Cho said softly.  
  
"What?! Draco Malfoy?" shouted Hermione. Cho explained what happened at his house and what she had felt when she was in his arms.  
  
"Hmmmm, sounds like Ms. Chang is in love again" said Hermione with a giggle.  
  
"No!- well maybe I am, but it doesn't matter, Draco doesn't like me." Said Cho in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Is he there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He's upstairs" said Cho.  
  
"Go get him I wanna talk to him" replied Hermione  
  
Cho shouted up the stairwell" Draco! Hermione wants to talk to you!" He slowly walked down the stairs with a curious look on his face. Cho handed him the phone. He looked at it at first then put it up to his ear as he had seen Cho do earlier.  
  
"Hey?" he said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Draco, it's Hermione! Um, yeah I wanted to ask you something about Cho" she said in a hurry.  
  
He stammered" Uh, ok"  
  
"Well she's liked you for a long time but never had the guts to say anything to you because she didn't think you liked her, but she's done with Ron and your at her house and well.  
  
"You want me to go out with her" he finished for Hermione.  
  
"Well only if you like her. I don't want her hurt again. But I've seen the way you look at her in the halls and at meals. I don't think I'm mistaken when I say you do love her," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh, well, yea I do, actually.." what was he saying to Hermione. He was telling her the secret of his life and yet it felt right to. He say there for a while then said "Ok I'll ask her" he hung up after he said goodbye to her.  
  
Draco sighed, he was a Malfoy but this was going to be a challenge. Yes he was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts, but Cho was one of the most popular girls. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oy" this will be fun" he said softly.  
  
That's it for now!! ^^ hope you like it!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hp or any of the characters...blah blah blah.  
  
A/N- thanx to the ppl who reviewed!!!  
  
The next few days were pretty uneventful; Cho and Draco caught up on past years and enjoyed every minute or each other's company. They stayed up late at night talking and watching movies. Every night before the each went into their separate bedrooms Cho would hug Draco and he would hug back. He wanted so much to be able to do that whenever he pleased but he figured he should become a little more comfortable around her before he asked her. One night they were in Cho's room. Cho was leaning against the pillows on her bed and Draco was lying down at the end of the bed. Cho's stereo was playing her new cd from Maroon 5. Cho sat there trying to read the lyrics of the song but was deeply distracted. Draco was laying jus a few inches away from her. She could see his body moving from his slow and steady breathing. She decided she wanted to flirt but not in an obvious way. She moved her legs down to his side and poked him in the ribs causing him to jump up and fall off the bed. Cho went into hysterical laughing. "Oh my gawd! Draco, that was so funny! I had no idea you were that ticklish!" she wheezed.  
  
Draco at first found that very annoying and very embarrassing, but hearing Cho laugh softened him up. He climbed back on the bed and looked at Cho as she was trying to get over her laughing fit. "Now" he thought. "Now is the perfect time". He started to climb up the bed towards her when she stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh my gawd, what is he doing, oh my gawd oh my gawd" thought Cho. Draco lifted his hand. Cho closed her eyes she didn't want to know what was going to happen. Then she felt his soft but strong touch on her side. She jumped.  
  
"Draco! Don't do that! You know who ticklish I am!" It was his turn to laugh now. She looked at him annoyingly at first then started laughing herself.  
  
"That was perfect, " thought Draco, who then realized he was still very close to her. He leaned into her when once again she became very silent. He pulled his hand up to her soft cheek. Cho could feel herself being drawn to him, it felt so right. His lips softly touched hers for a split second before both moved apart. They looked at each other for a moment when Draco finally broke the silence.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself-" Cho pulling him close to her and kissing him again cut him off. Draco's heart almost skipped a beat when she did this. He pulled himself on top of her and caressed her face. They pulled away and admired each other for a moment. "Cho" he said in a whisper.  
  
"What" she replied?  
  
"Um, well if you wanted to, I was just wondering, if" she cut him off once more.  
  
"Yes, I do" she said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back at her then kissed her on the forehead. "It's late, I'll see you in the morning" he said getting up.  
  
Cho grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, please, you can sleep in here" she said.  
  
Draco thought he was dreaming or something. He just smiled and said "Ok"  
  
Draco lay on one side of the bed waiting for Cho to come back from the bathroom. He heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps coming down the hall. He looked at the door and saw her come in with a robe on. She turned around and Draco's jaw dropped. Cho looked gorgeous. She was in a snowy white nightgown. I showed her curves and soft skin tone. She crawled in the bed next to him. She turned on her side and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Cho was so happy. She snuggled up close to her new boyfriend. She rested her hand on his strong chest. But it was soon captured by Draco's hand. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He knew she had gone to sleep, but Draco couldn't fall asleep. He had so many things going through his head. He finally had the girl he wanted all his life. He couldn't have been happier. He was thinking of all the good times to come. The unhappy part of his life was over. Finally. Draco then fell into a slumber.  
  
A/N- ok this wasn't the best chapter.I had writers block, but I wanted to get this chapter up so forgive me, it's not real good. Next chapter should be coming soon! Keep it up with thee reviews! They help a lot!! Thanx! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!  
  
Cho was always an early riser so she woke up early the next day. She turned her head to look up at Draco who was sleeping soundly. "Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps!" she thought to herself. She untangled herself from his grasp then crawled out of bed. Cho looked at him one last time before going downstairs to cook breakfast.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Chang were always at work by the time she got up. They wouldn't get home until late in the afternoon most days. Cho sighed and set to work on preparing breakfast. She was in the process of flipping the pancake when she felt a presence behind her. Since she had inherited the martial arts she had the instincts of a fighter. She carefully put down the spatula, trying to act as if she hadn't noticed anything. She picked up a nearby knife an acted as if she was about to cut something when she felt to arms take a tight grasped around her. Knowing that this person was not a worthy opponent she managed to turn around and point the knife directly at the person throat. Cho then looked up and shrieked. Draco backed up laughing. "Gawd, Cho you paranoid witch!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh my gawd, Draco I'm so sorry I had no idea it was you-I" she started but was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said after they had parted. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her " Nothing's wrong I jus still cant believe what happened"  
  
She laughed, " I know what you mean"  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Cho and Draco were watching a video in the den when an owl came out of the fireplace. Puzzled, Cho stood up and went over to it. Then she recognized the owl, she groaned and snatched the letter of its leg. She read through it quickly then crumpled it up. Draco sat there.  
  
"Um. I'm guessing it wasn't a nice letter? Who's it from?" he asked  
  
"Ron" she spat out. " He's trying to tell me he never cheated on me psh! Bull crap!" she ripped up the letter and threw it away. Draco laughed.  
  
"Your so cute when your mad" he said.  
  
Her face softened, "I never thought I would hear the word "cute" out of your mouth Draco Malfoy" he giggled.  
  
He looked around as if someone might have heard. "Yeah don't tell anyone" he grinned.  
  
A/N ok yes....my writing has gotten really bad..I really don't know where I'm going with this lol. But! I'll think of something I swear! Lol REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY!! 


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6!!!  
  
"Why do you love me"  
  
(A/N YAY I UPDATED!!! YOU PEOPLE!!! WRITE ME REVIEWS! ......please!!)  
  
That day Cho and Draco sat around watching television, listening to music, the usual. Draco was coming back from the bathroom when he walked in on Cho while she was on the phone. She looked up and smiled and quickly said goodbye, laughed and hung up.  
  
"Who was that", he asked settling himself behind her. She laid back into his strong arms, "No one". He gave her a "Yeah right" look before turning his attention back to the movie.  
  
That night the Changs went out for dinner. It was a wonderful oriental restaurant. There were decorations and wonderful paintings of famous Asian artists. This restaurant was no ordinary one. It was huge, and had an open area in the middle of the restaurant where local karate schools or martial artists would come and perform while people ate. As they walked to their table Draco grabbed Cho hand and whispered, "You should come and perform one night"  
  
She laughed. "Cha right", she said. They all sat down and a waitress came over to them. "Konbanwa!" she said.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" said Cho as she gave the waitress a hug. "O genki deska?" (how are you) Cho introduced the waitress otherwise known as Hotaru to Draco. "He is your boyfriend, Cha cha ne? (cha cha= cho's nickname) (ne= hm?).  
  
Cho laughed. "Hai" (yes) she said with a giggle. Cho's parents and Hotaru talked a little more in Japanese while Draco and Cho talked.  
  
"So, she's nice." said Draco.  
  
Cho smiled" she's a friend of the family, we've known her for a long time". "She's-" Cho was cut off by the sound of drumming. "Uh oh" she breathed. Draco looked at her but turned his attention to the center of the restaurant where drummers were walking. The drumming came to an abrupt stop. A guy walked into the middle and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Tonight we have a special treat for you. One person from this audience will fight against a trained martial artist we have here tonight. So! Who will fight?!" Hotaru rushed over to Cho and pointed her finger at her.  
  
"No! No really Hotaru, I'd like to jus stay here." Cho pleaded. It was too late thought the talker had already spotted her and had sent people over to get her. The two men grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down to the center of the restaurant. "What's your name sweetie?" asked the man.  
  
"Uh, Cho. Cho Chang" Cho stammered out.  
  
" Our competitor tonight is Miss Cho Chang!" Everyone clapped. Cho's opponent walked out into the circle. He was dressed in the traditional ninja gi, which allowed a person to only see the eyes of their opponent. She could tell it was a man so she immediately began to think of a strategy. Cho had on tight jeans and a tank top with high heels.  
  
"You might want to take your shoes off hun," said the talker. Cho slipped them off and threw them to the side. "Let the fight begin!" the man shouted. As he walked away Cho heard the man tell her opponent to be easy on her. She laughed silently. Both people walked to the middle of the circle and shook hands then got into a fighting stance. The gong sounded and the man lunged at Cho. Cho moved her head out of the way just in time and grabbed the man's wrist. She thrust it to the side causing him to bend over which gave her an open shot to kick him in the face. She then backed off to see if the man could redeem himself. She laughed oh this was too easy. He came at her again, this time throwing so many punches Cho could hardly keep up. She blocked most of them but got hit in the cheek causing her to stumble backwards. "Ouch, that's gunna leave a mark" she thought. The man punched forcefully at Cho again, this time she dropped to the ground and spun around on one foot, with the other leg outstretched to kick her opponent. He fell on his back and Cho jumped up. She put on knee on his chest and pointed a fist at his face when then gong sounded again. Cho heard the man yell, "We have a winner!" Cho stood up and helped the defeated person to their feet.  
  
After a long applause Cho finally got to go sit down and eat. She slumped down in the chair next to Draco. He put his arm around her and said, " That was so fucking cool". This caused her to laugh. She smiled at him and said," you know I think I know that guy from somewhere."  
  
"What guy?" he asked.  
  
"The one I fought," said Cho.  
  
"Oh, hm I dunno" replied Draco  
  
"Yeah me either, but I'm starving!" said Cho digging into her plate of food.  
  
(A/N- ok don't ask me where I got this idea from cuz I have no idea! Lol I thought it would be cool though! O yeah and the part with Cho talking on the Phone does have a purpose! Oh yeah and I wasn't sure what nationality Cho was, so since I know a little Japanese that's what shes gunna be ok! That's next chapter though so keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing! 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7!  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
A/N ~Thanx to the ppl who replied!! Pleaz reply, if not I have no inclination to write the next chapters. Thanks!  
  
Draco felt someone's warm hands on his face. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight pouring in from the windows. He opened his eyes, which allowed him to be looking straight into another set of eyes. Draco immediately knew whom they belong to, he had spent many a nights staring at them; their almond shape and deep brown color. He reached up and stroked his hand against the person's face. "Morning baby" he said.  
  
The person whom was staring back moved their head down and laid it upon his chest. "Good morning sweetie, sleep well?" the girl asked.  
  
Draco played with her hair. "Of course, as long as you are next to me, Cho, I have wonderful sleep."  
  
Cho sat up. "I have a present for you" she said with a smile.  
  
"What is it? Why'd you get a present for me, it's not my birthday or anything" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ok so it's not really a present but." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Uh oh, but what" he replied in a worried tone.  
  
She smiled. "Ok so you know I'm really good friends with Hermione right?"  
  
"Right." he said still unsure of what was to come.  
  
"Well, she's spending the night tonight, and, she's bringing her boyfriend.  
  
"Not, Potter. Anyone but him, please Cho" he pleaded.  
  
"Draco! You are going to have to be around him at some time, he's my friend as well." She said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but.Harry is like my enemy in case u haven't noticed honey." He said, hoping to someway change her mind about this.  
  
"Yeah, well that's going to have to change. Things have changed and we just have to adjust to them." She replied, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "You know, you are so cute when you first wake up." She added with a laugh.  
  
"Gee thanks, so I don't look cute the rest of the time huh?" he teased. Cho hit him with a pillow and stood up.  
  
"Well they are coming in an hour so I suggest you get moving buddy." She made a move to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"If Potter is really that important to you, I'll put up with him," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I knew you'd understand, plus he is really not that bad once you get to know him" she said back. Draco turned her face to look directly at him before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said.  
  
Cho felt chills up and down her spine. Many guys had told her this before but this time it was different. He actually said it like he meant it. She kissed him back and afterwards, resting her forehead against his she said. "I love you too."  
  
A/N~ ok so I know this wasn't the best and it was uber short but school is keeping me so busy! So I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. But if you don't review I won't write! Next chapter will be Harry and Draco's meeting! Whooohoo!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Why do you love me"? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!! It belongs to Rowling.  
  
Draco was just about to drift off to a deep slumber again when Cho's angry voice changed his mind. "DRACO MALFOY GET UP THIS MINUTE BEFORE I AVADA KEDRAVA YOU!" Cho screamed up the stairs. Draco groaned and rolled over on his side and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
"Man, this sucks." He thought to himself. He heard Cho run up the stairs and come down the short hallway. She entered the room and he looked up. "I'm going I'm going," he said.  
  
"Draco, sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean " she hugged him.  
  
He hugged back" Yeah, I'm gunna hit the shower ok?" he said standing up.  
  
"Alright, they are probably going to be here when you're done so just come downstairs ok?" she left.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Draco came downstairs still drying his hair. He turned the corner to go into the den then stopped dead. There sitting like 10 feet away from him was Harry Potter. Harry jumped up at pointed at Draco. "Him! You're going out with HIM! Cho! COME ON!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry calm down!" Hermione's voice sounded.  
  
Draco smirked. "It's ok Potter, I wasn't too keen on you being here either." Draco replied slyly.  
  
Harry turned bright red. " At least I didn't show up on my girlfriend's door step crying!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I wasn't crying you asshole, but at least I still have a father to go away from!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Oh will you two just grow up!" Cho yelled angrily. She yelled so loud that the dogs went into their kennels. "I mean gawd Draco, I thought you'd at least try! After what you said to me this morning," Cho added, her face was boiling red with anger.  
  
"Well I kind of started it" Harry said quietly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"No, It's my fault too" Draco said.  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open in utter disbelief. They were just admitting to like.fighting.and who started it? She grabbed Cho's hand. "I need to talk to you outside real quick, Cho."  
  
"Uh, ok" Cho stammered still in shock about what just happened.  
  
After they got outside Hermione sat down. "What are you doing?" asked Cho.  
  
"We're giving them time to talk" she replied whipping a book out of nowhere and flipping it open.  
  
*Inside*  
  
Draco and Harry sat in the den across from each other. "Maybe we should like go find them." Harry suggested.  
  
Draco stared at him like he was crazy" Dude! No, you never walk into a girl's convo. Very bad end result."  
  
Harry laughed. "I guess it happened to you," he said.  
  
"A couple of times actually," Draco sank lower in his chair. "Man, there's a game today."  
  
"Really? Too bad they aren't on those muggle machine things. They have all the muggle sports on them." Harry stated.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"I think we could go back in now Hermione," said Cho. Both girls stood up and walked into the house only to find Draco and Harry laughing over something. They glanced nervously at each other.  
  
Cho went and sat down on Draco's lap. "I guess you two got to know each other," she said nervously.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah kind of, we've been telling stories about you two"  
  
Cho's jaw dropped. "YOU WHAT!" "Oh, great."  
  
A/n~ okies so my writing has gone down a bit but I needed Harry and Draco to meet for use in later chapters. If you have an idea for the next chapter leave me a review and tell me cuz I have writers block. Thanks! 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Why do you love me?" Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!  
  
The days of summer drew shorter and the Changs began to think about the upcoming school year, as well as did Draco. It had been easy around just Cho to transform into the unselfish, kind person he was now, but around all the Slytherins and the rest of the school was a different story. He found himself wondering of this many a time. One time he was so absorbed in it he did not even hear Cho ask a question. He was thinking, "What will everyone think of me, what if this gets back to my father what if- He was cut off by Cho's voice.  
  
"Draco! Hello, did you hear me?" she almost yelled.  
  
He immediately came back to reality, realizing what had happened. "Oh, sorry Cho. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what" she asked snuggling closer into his chest.  
  
"About what it's going to be like when we go back to school next week"  
  
She looked up at him. "You're worried about what everyone will think aren't you," she said in a sad sort of tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm used to the bad reputation, and girls wanting to be with me, but never being with me." He laughed a little after the last part.  
  
" So then what do you want to do about it? Do you want- her voice trailed off. Draco immediately knew what she was referring to.  
  
"No! Cho, how could you think such a thing? I'm happy now. I haven't been happy in a long time. You're the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't do anything to change that."  
  
She melted inside. "Oh my gawd!" she thought. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Draco smiled. He loved hearing that. His father never dared say anything like that, and whenever his mother did Mr. Malfoy scolded her. For the first time he felt as though he actually mattered to someone. And he had friends. Granted it was his former enemy and his girlfriend, but hey! He still had them. Draco laid his head against his girlfriend's. They had been sitting on a swing on the porch. They had a light blanket over them, but the crisp, evening summer's breeze penetrated right through it. Cho shivered before shifting closer to Draco. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and captured her hands with his own.  
  
Cho felt so safe in his arms. Like no one could ever harm her, and she knew he would never let anything happen to her. She breathed in his warm and inviting scent. It was about 11: o'clock in the evening. Her parents had gone to a party, and weren't due back for another couple of hours. Cho stood up, grabbed the blanket in one hand, and one of Draco's hands in her other. She shyly led him into the house and down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
Draco apparently got the idea, because once inside he closed the door behind him. He followed Cho who was standing at the foot of the bed. He approached her slowly but then grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. His lips pushed against hers in a passionate yet gentle manner. Cho wrapped both arms around his neck and slowly began to lie back into the bed. Once on her back she began to inch her way up to the pillows, still in a tight lip lock with Draco. After what seemed to be an eternity they pulled apart. Breathing heavily, Draco brought his hand up to her face and stroked it gently. Cho placed a hand over his. "I'm going to take a quick shower ok?"  
  
"Alright" he replied.  
  
She stood up slowly, but turned around quickly only to give him a short passionate kiss before turning once again and heading to the bathroom. Draco smirked then put both arms behind his head and fell into a soft sleep.  
  
He was awakened by the soft sounds of drawers opening and closing. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He spotted her, wrapped in a small towel, but big enough to cover her. Cho turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered.  
  
"It's fine, I wanted to wake up." He said almost choking at the site of her changing right in front of him. Granted it was dark so he couldn't see anything but the thought made him wonder.  
  
She crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to him. Her hair was still damp from the shower, and felt cool on his bare chest. With one arm still behind his head and moved the other in order to cover her shoulder. He pulled her close so that her head was resting directly beneath his own. He loved this, how they fell asleep together every night and woke up together every morning. His mind began to drift back to all the questions about the return to school. The train would be where everyone heard about it. Then when the walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, the whispering would start.  
  
Then suddenly all thoughts vanished as Draco closed his eyes and listened to the soft breathing of his girlfriend. It was slow and steady but he could tell she had not yet gone to sleep. He removed the arm behind his head and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
Cho reached up and placed a hand on his soft chest and stroked it back and forth. "Draco?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm" came his voice.  
  
"You're thinking about it again aren't you"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm thinking of you now, and the fact that you just changed in front of me." He said slyly. She swatted at him. "You horny buzzard" she said teasingly.  
  
He titled his head down to meet hers a placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Can you blame me?" he said after they had parted. Cho smirked. We should probably get some sleep. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
  
They feel asleep in each other arms content as can be. Little did they know whom they would run into at Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
  
*DIAGON ALLEY*  
  
They walked down the tight streets, pushing past people and saying "hi" to random people from school. They got their new robes and their new potions ingredients. All they had left to get were their books, before they could go and look at quidditch supplies. Draco and Cho walked into Flourish and Blots holding hands. There weren't too many people in there. Then they heard a voice, a stern voice. "I told you to have my spell book in by this date and you can't do that one thing for me! You despicable disgrace to the wizarding name!"  
  
Draco froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice he had left earlier in the summer and hoped to not encounter anytime soon.  
  
Cho felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten. She looked at his face. It was still yet she knew something was wrong.  
  
Then they heard another voice. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy! How lovely it is to see you again. How are you doing?" It was Cho's mother.  
  
"I am fine, and yourself. You are looking very well." Came Mr. Malfoy's voice.  
  
"I am doing very well, we are so glad you sent Draco to stay with us this summer, he has been quiet the gentleman. Not to mention he has captured my daughter's heart." Mrs. Chang said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh, well I'm delighted that you enjoyed his company. I am sorry I was unable to write you a letter before his arrival. But do tell me, you say he has captured your daughter's heart? Well that was bound to happen. He was terribly jealous of all those other wizards she was with previously. I am so glad he has found a decent witch to be with. I do hope this relationship goes far. Who knows we might someday be related."  
  
Cho looked at Draco who was staring straight ahead. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It'll be ok," she whispered. For the first time he looked down at her.  
  
"I hope so" he replied. He put an arm around the back of her neck and pulled her to him as a group of people hurried past them out of the store. He was looking after them as he felt a presence appear.  
  
"Draco" came a stern voice.  
  
Cho immediately turned around but held on to Draco's hands.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! How lovely it is to see you." Cho said releasing one of Draco's hands and presenting it to his father.  
  
Lucius took it and lightly placed a kiss on the top. "My my my, Ms. Chang you look absolutely breath taking." He said with a slight smile. "I am most delighted that you and Draco are finally realizing you feelings for one another. I hope that one day you might be part of our family." He added.  
  
Cho blushed at this. "Sir, I believe you are looking far ahead."  
  
"Not too far" Draco spoke for the first time.  
  
She turned to look at him, speechless.  
  
Mr. Malfoy turned his attention to his son. "Draco, I am most pleased at your actions this summer, however running away from me was not one of them, I expect better of you. As I said before though, it is time you were looking into your future, and I believe Ms. Chang is a good place to start. I will see you over Christmas. Have a nice year son, your mother sends her greetings." With a slight nod to them he vanished as quickly as he had come.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. Did his dad just tell him something nice? Oh my gawd. Cho turned around to face him again.  
  
"I told you everything would be alright," She said with a smirk.  
  
They left the bookstore after receiving all their books for the new year. They decided to go and get ice cream before heading back home. Mrs. Chang went to sit with some other mothers from Hogwarts, as Cho and Draco found a small table in the back. They were enjoying each other's company when another person appeared.  
  
"What's this Draco, please don't tell me you're dating this whore." Cho's eyes flashed with anger as she looked up and saw Marcus Flint. Before Draco could do anything Cho had stood up and had him pined against the wall by his neck. Between gasping for breaths Marcus laughed. "You're a girl, you can't do anything to me" he spat. Cho sneered.  
  
"You obviously don't know me very well." She said curtly. Draco went to say something but Cho but a hand up. "Let me handle this" she said sternly. Just then two of Marcus' Slytherin friends came up behind Cho and each grabbed one of her arms.  
  
"Gawd you people are stupid" she said, apparently bored. She step back and turned her arms over quickly, thus throwing both boys on the floor. They landed on their backs with a thud. Cho shook her head and returned her attention to Marcus. "So Wang, can I have an evening session with you one night?" he laughed.  
  
" It's Chang and sorry, I'm not into being a lesbo, not like you could afford me anyways. You obviously can't even afford to fix your teeth. Which is probably why you're a seventh year and haven't had girlfriend yet." She said then sneered again. Cho hit the wall right next to Flint's head, causing him to shut eyes. Then she turned and walked out of the store. Once outside Draco grabbed her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She laughed.  
  
"I'm fine" Cho then cupped her hands over her face with a horrified look on her face.  
  
Draco jumped "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about that incident, and, Draco.......I sneered." She said slowly lowering her hands.  
  
Draco burst into laughter. "Yes you did. It was very good I might add." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on let's go home."  
  
A/n~ okies so I hope you guys liked this chapter; going back to Hogwarts is next!! Whoohoo leave me reviews!! 


	10. chapter 10

Why do you love me? Chapter 10!  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke early on that Friday morning. They always went back to Hogwarts on a Friday so that everyone would have a chance to get settled in and everything over the weekend, and are ready for the upcoming start of the term. Draco yawned and turned his head to look at the clock. 8:28 AM. He looked over at Cho who was sleeping soundly next to him. Draco had one arm behind her neck and one around her waist. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the upcoming day when he heard Mrs. Chang yelling up the stairs. "Cho Ayumi Chang! I told you to set your alarm for 8:00 and it's 8:30. GET UP THIS SECOND!"  
  
Draco silently laughed. Cho was chronically late and her mother was always furious at her. He heard Mrs. Chang again. "Cho! I mean it, right now!"  
  
A loud groan came from next to Draco. Cho turned on her stomach and pulled the pillow on top of her head. Draco laughed again. Then the bedroom door flung open and Cho's mother stormed in. "Good morning Draco" she said sweetly. She then turned her attention to Cho, whose head was still under the pillow. Mrs. Chang placed her hands on her hips and then took out her wand. She mumbled a few words and pointed it at Cho. Suddenly like a gallon of water pour out over Cho's head. Draco scampered from the bed to avoid getting wet. Cho shrieked and jumped up. "MOTHER!"  
  
Mrs. Chang just stood there. "I old you to get up 2 times already honey, I had no choice."  
  
"Ugh" said Cho, wringing out her hair.  
  
"Well hurry up and get dressed, I want to do a one last minute check before we leave" she said then left.  
  
Draco who was leaning against the wall laughed at the sight of his girlfriend. Cho's head snapped up.  
  
"Ready for a new school year?" he said quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to a little weird but, yeah I'm ready" she said with a yawn.  
  
"I know, the whole train is going to be talking about us," he said sitting down on the end of the bed.  
  
"Don't worry about everyone else" she replied.  
  
The Changs and Draco arrived at the train station at 10:30. They all hugged and kissed and Draco and Cho set off through the barrier. Once on the platform, they went to put their trunks away. There were a lot of students there, for it being so early. Most kids piled through the barrier with two minutes to 11:00. After they had their trunks taken care of Draco turned to Cho. "Are you ready?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"Yeah" she said taking his hand.  
  
They walked on to the train holding hands. Draco led her to the compartment where he and his fellow Slytherins usually met. He opened the door and led her inside. The atmosphere inside the compartment wasn't very inviting. "Hey guys," said Draco.  
  
"Why are you hanging around a Gryffindor, please tell me you aren't with her." Pansy said with a sneer.  
  
"Actually yeah, I am. We've been together all summer" Draco replied sternly. Pansy got up in a hurry and left.  
  
"Yeah, the whole train will know in about a hour" Cho thought to herself.  
  
After Pansy left, the other Slytherins eased up. They talked and they laughed for about an hour. When Cho stood up. "I'm going to find Hermione and Harry," she said.  
  
"Oh, well I'll go with you" Draco said standing up as well. "See you later you guys," he said before slipping out the door.  
  
He followed Cho down the narrow hallway until she stopped and knocked on a compartment door. "Ok, make-out session is over" She waited a few seconds as she heard the rustling in the compartment stop, and then opened the door. "Hey" she said stepping in. Draco came in after her and sat down. The four of them talked and ate treats off the trolley and were having a great time until the door of the compartment swung open. Ron Weasley stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh please weasel, I was having a great time with my friends until you showed up." Draco said.  
  
Ron fumed. "Harry, Hermione what- Cho! What are you doing with HIM!" he practically screamed.  
  
Cho looked bored. "Hm, well seeing as I only go for guys who are men, well yeah let's just say you didn't fit that requirement." She said with a smirk. Ron turned bright red then slammed the compartment door shut. All four cracked up laughing afterwards.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts late in the evening. Draco and Cho walked into the Great Hall, holding hands like they said they would. And just as expected the whispering started. Draco walked her to the Gryffindor table then went and seated himself at the Slytherin one. He could see the professor's eyes on him as he sat down. He glanced at Cho who smiled back at him.  
  
The sorting ceremony went by faster than usual and the food appeared. After everyone had had his or her share of the feast people began to leave. Cho went up to Draco and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a "good night" before heading off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
The next day everyone got his or her schedules. "Yes!" Cho thought, they had four classes with Slytherin this year.  
  
That day during Care of Magical Creatures Cho received a note written in script. It said. : Dear Ms. Chang,  
You have been asked to report to Professor Mcgonnagal's office directly after this class. Thank you.  
  
Cho groaned. She hadn't been at school twenty- four hours and she was already in trouble. After class Cho hurried down the hall until she saw a familiar head. She could tell that blonde hair anywhere. "Draco!" she yelled. He spun around with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw Cho his expression turned. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Um I got a note to go to Professor McGonnagal's office." He said.  
  
"I did too!" Cho said. "Weird."  
  
The entered the Transfiguration classroom only to find Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape in there.  
  
"Hello Ms. Chang, Mr. Malfoy." She said. "We have something we need to discuss with you. Obviously you two have decided to be together and we fear that may interfere with your game."  
  
Cho's mouth dropped. "Wait, just because we are going out means we can't play?" she asked in total shock.  
  
"We fear that your feeling for one another might affect the rivalry and you would be more concerned about each other than your team" Professor Snape said.  
  
"It's ok Professor, we discussed this already and we decided that on the field, we don't know each other. You have nothing to worry about" Draco stated.  
  
"Well as long as this little romance doesn't bother the rivalry that has been held between Slytherin and Gryffindor, you may stay on the team," Snape said dully.  
  
"You two may leave now," Professor McGonagal said.  
  
Draco and Cho hurried out of the office and the Professors followed a ways behind. They sat at the entrance to the classroom and watched the couple disappear down the hall hand in hand.  
  
A/n~ okies, what did u think? O.O r/r! sankyu!! 


	11. chapter 11

"Why do you love me?" chapter 11  
  
A/n ~ k this mite be the last time I update I don't think I'm gunna finish this story cuz barely anyone reviews. So I'll update if I get reviews but I don't know.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in Potions class listening to Professor Snape babble on about a potion that cures foot fungus. He turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him. She was feverishly writing down almost everything being said. He laughed to himself. Cho was just like Hermione, except she barely studied and made the same grades. The only reason he was doing good in Transfiguration and Charms this year was because Cho helped him. He looked at her again and she had paused to shake off the stiffness of her hand before beginning to write again. Draco smirked. He pretended to have to sneeze then turned to Cho and sneezed all over her and discretely grabbed her inkbottle.  
  
"Oh sorry babe" Draco said apologetically trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Cho had this disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Ugh, it's ok just try to turn the other way next time"  
  
She went to dip her quill back in the bottle, only to find it missing. Frantically she began searching for it. She searched the top of both desks then moved to see if it was somewhere on the floor. As soon as she had bent down Draco placed the bottle carefully back on the desk when Professor Snape spoke.  
  
"Miss Chang what are you doing? You are causing an awful lot of disturbance during my class!"  
  
"Oh sorry Professor, my ink bottle is missing" She replied without looking up. The class snickered.  
  
"GR! Where did it go?" she stated sitting upright again. She glanced down at the desk. "WHAT! That was SO not there just a second ago!" she started screaming.  
  
"Miss Chang! Please contain yourself. Five points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class!" Professor Snape said sharply.  
  
Cho's mouth fell open, and then the bell rang. The class gathered their things and hurried out of the dungeons.  
  
Cho was walking at a fast pace up to the Gryffindor tower with Draco tailing behind.  
  
"Cho, what's the hurry?" he asked coming up breathless behind her.  
  
"This is the third time this week I have gotten points taken this week for something stupid during class! What is wrong with me? Draco do you think I'm crazy?" she said in a hurry.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm sorry baby, I- well, I kinda was responsible for your deductions." He said looking at the ground.  
  
Her jaw fell open once again. "WHAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was funny. I'm sorry I won't do it ever again. Well a week at least" he said jokingly  
  
Cho clearly didn't see it as a joke. "Do you know how long it will take to re-earn those points? I can't believe you, you asshole!" her face was red with anger.  
  
"What? It was a joke. Obviously you can't take one Miss I'm too good for the rest of the school."  
  
"I do not think I'm better than anyone else" Cho screamed back  
  
"Oh please. If you didn't have a boyfriend every second you would go crazy." He yelled.  
  
"So that's what it is." She said in a low voice. "You know maybe getting together was a mistake." She looked him in the eyes then took off around the corner and into the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco stood there in disbelief. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He waited outside the portrait until another Gryffindor came and he bullied him into giving up the password. Once inside Draco spotted Harry at one of the tables. He walked over to him.  
  
"Hey which side are the girls on?" he asked quickly.  
  
Harry looked up. "Oh! Hehe You and Cho- Harry started but Draco cut him off.  
  
"No not that I need to talk to her" Draco said sternly  
  
"Is something wrong are you ok? Harry said standing up.  
  
"Damnit Harry, just tell me which side!" Draco yelled, apparently annoyed.  
  
"The right"  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Draco ran up the stairs to the right and stopped at the door. He could her a muffled cry from the room. He knocked lightly on the door. He listened again and heard the sound of footsteps coming near. Cho opened the door with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. As soon as she saw him she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Cho, come on sweetie. Talk to me please, I'm sorry." Draco begged.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled.  
  
He sighed. He knew her too well to know that he didn't stand a chance of talking to her any time soon so he sulked back to the Slytherin tower. He slumped down in one of the leather chairs and ran his hands through his hair. He had to do something, quick. His thoughts soon drifted to the upcoming game in quidditch. It was the Slytherin/ Gryffindor game. "Oh perfect" he thought. How the hell was he gunna concentrate on the game when he would be playing against Cho? Suddenly he got an idea. He smirked. If this didn't make Cho come back nothing would. He set to work on putting his plan into effect. He hurried out the Slytherin common room to find Lee Jordan.  
  
A/N okies so I have break soon and I'll write the next chapter if I get reviews! Think it's a cute idea but o wells. REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you love me?" Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Draco Malfoy woke on the day of the Slytherin/Gryffindor scrimmage in a happy mood. He couldn't believe his luck so far. He had written to his father, and surprising his father had agreed with his decision. Even Lee Jordan had agreed to help him out. Draco pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, took a look in the mirror to check his hair, then set out for the Great Hall. Several Slytherin students wished him luck and passed on their words of advice as he walked to his seat between Terrence and Goyle. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table for Cho. He had tried apologizing to her over the last couple weeks, but she was doing a good job of ignoring him. He really didn't understand why she was so mad. I mean it was only house points. He spotted her talking to Oliver Wood. He had come back to Hogwarts that year to help teach flying and quidditch. Draco had found out that Oliver told Cho he had had feelings for her since he was at Hogwarts. Draco clenched his fists as he glared at them.  
  
He remembered the night he had overheard Cho and Hermione talking about Oliver. "Cha cha, he's so cute and sweet. You should have heard how he was talking about you other night." Hermione said.  
  
"Hm, yeah he was a great flying teacher and a good friend when he was here, but I don't like him anymore than that" I have Draco and I could really care less about any other guy. I mean maybe if I wasn't with Draco I would consider being with Wood, but that's not the case right now" Cho had said back.  
  
Well Draco was glad she didn't care for other men, but the fact that she had said "If I wasn't with Draco, then maybe" and not to mention she was pissed at him didn't ease him up at all.  
  
Cho suddenly look at him and gave him this "What do you want" look. Draco decided to have fun with it. He smiled then blew her a kiss. Cho's mouth dropped open. She stood up very quickly but Angelina had come up behind her to yell at her for not being ready yet. Draco smirked. He watched as Angelina lectured Cho about responsibility and so on. {A/n ok so Cho is a chaser on the Gryffindor team, I know that would never happen but its my story!! Lol } When she was done talking she walked off and motioned for Cho to follow. Cho shot one last evil glare at Draco before hurrying out the Hall.  
  
~The Quidditch pitch~  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth in the locker rooms waiting for the game to start. Flint had already done his lecture before the game so the team was just chilling until the game was ready to begin. "What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Flint asked.  
  
Draco apparently didn't hear because he just kept on walking back and forth. "DRACO!" Flint yelled.  
  
Draco jumped and looked at Flint "Huh? Oh sorry Flint, just kinda nervous"  
  
"Nervous? You've never been nervous before" Flint said, looking curiously at Draco.  
  
Just then they heard Lee Jordan's voice boom out. "Welcome to the Slytherin/Gryffindor scrimmage!" There were screams and clapping that followed.  
  
"Well we had better line up" Flint said motioning at the team. The big doors opened on either side of the field and both teams walked out to the center. Madame Hooch was there with the box of balls. They listened as Madame Hooch briefly stated the rules and penalties of the game. Just as they were finished Draco turned to look at Lee Jordan who in return nodded back. "I have a special request from a friend of mine, so I ask that you would all briefly be quiet for a moment" Lee said into the microphone. The students in the stands started whispering and looking around. "I said be quiet!" yelled Lee. Everyone immediately hushed. Draco looked at Cho. She had that perplexed look on her face. He laughed silently she looked so cute.  
  
Draco started to walk over to Cho. As soon as she noticed he was coming towards her, her eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing", she hissed. Draco just smiled. He took a deep breath then knelt down. Cho was to busy glaring at him she didn't notice what he had just done. "Cho" Draco said.  
  
"What" she replied in an annoyed tone. "You are embarrassing me!" she hissed again.  
  
"Cho, I am really sorry, I didn't think you would take it as hard as you did. I love you and I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. I thought you knew that. You're the only thing that makes me happy, and from this point on I want to be happy always." Draco said.  
  
Cho just stood there looking at the ground. Draco grabbed hold on one of Cho's hands and looked up at her. "Cho will you marry me?"  
  
Cho's eyes met with his. He had such a sincere look in his face. She looked back down at the ground on the verge of tears.  
  
Draco skirmmed. He was becoming nervous of her answer. "Cho please look at me pleaded."  
  
She looked up. She had tears in her eyes but smiled. "Yes" she replied choking back tears.  
  
Draco stood up quickly and embraced her. The stands broke out in cheers and clapping. They pulled apart and Draco slipped the ring on her finger then re-buckled her quidditch arm guard. He put both his hands on her face and brought her closer. Their lips briefly touched before Cho stepped back. She smiled. "We still have a game Mr. Malfoy" Cho said.  
  
"Oh, right I forgot about that. We'll have to finish that kiss later then Mrs. Malfoy" Draco added with a smirk.  
  
"If you think proposing to me is going to win you the game, you're wrong." Cho said.  
  
"Hm, we'll have to see about that" he yelled as they both kicked off and soared upward.  
  
A/n~ you like???? 


	13. chapter 13

Why do you love me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
(A/N) okies so ppl replied so I'll keep updating even tho I wasn't planning on it. But wow lots of ppl didn't like the engagement thing. I thought it was cute, it kinda reminded me of like someone getting engaged at a baseball game, ya kno with the scoreboard??? Well o wells!! Oh yeah and several commented on the fact that Cho was in Ravenclaw, yes I kno that but I put her in Gryffindor jus to change things up one and to make it easier on me. SO! Lol sry if that bothered u.  
  
The following week was the best week of Cho's life. Granted it was the middle of the term exams but after exams were done they had the Christmas holidays. Draco and Cho had planned to go spend the days before Christmas Eve with his family, and Christmas day and the days following with her family.  
  
Cho woke up on the first day of exams. She groaned. "Oh man this week is always the worst week of the year!" she said sitting up in bed. Cho looked at the clock. It read 6:00. She quietly got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed her books and headed to the Great Hall. Not many students were in there that early because breakfast wasn't until 8. She walked down the long hall and planted herself in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Cho flipped open her potions book and got started reviewing for her exam. She was in the middle of reading about a potion that can clean a house when someone reached down and pulled the book away from her. Frustrated Cho swatted at the person. "Jerk off give me back my book, I have to study!"  
  
The attacker laughed. Cho looked up. It was her quidditch, obsessed friend, Oliver Wood. "Easy on the studying you crazy witch" he replied teasingly.  
  
Cho snatched the book out of his grasp. "I'm not crazy I'm reviewing. My exam is today and I don't feel nearly prepared for it." She said setting the book back down and finding her place once again.  
  
"Cho Chang, one of the smartest students in Hogwarts, not prepared for an exam" Oliver said slyly.  
  
"Well, you never can feel prepared enough for one of Snape's exams" she answered.  
  
Oliver, being a former student of Hogwarts had to comply. "True, but if you study the material its not all that bad. So it could be that u just didn't study, my lady"  
  
"I studied!" Cho replied harshly.  
  
"Hmmmmm, but not as much as you should have, am I right Miss Chang?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"What are you getting at Wood?" Cho asked being to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well I heard bout you and Malfoy, Cho. And personally I don't think he's right for you. I know you have liked me and the truth is, as you know, that I like you too. I think you should forget bout the scumbag Malfoy and be truly happy with me." Oliver said with a smirk.  
  
Cho became furious. "LISTEN Wood! Yes, maybe I liked you- liked as in the past, but not anymore. Ever since you came back you have been trying to get me to betray Draco and you have been around me long enough to know that I'm not like that! I can't believe you would even think such a thing. So you can do me a favor and not let yourself into my sight for a while." Cho yelled getting up.  
  
Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Come on Cho don't walk away all pissed"  
  
She withdrew her arm from his tight grasp. "Don't touch me" she hissed.  
  
Oliver stood up and grabbed both of her shoulders. "I know you are just putting on a show. You and I both know that you really like me. So lets jus quit the crap. He leaned in to Cho.  
  
"Oliver, stop it!" Cho screamed as she struggled against his tight grasp. All the other students in the hall were now staring.  
  
"Come on Cho" Oliver said in a soothing, yet demanding type voice.  
  
Cho finally quit struggling, she would be calm for a few minutes then put her martial arts knowledge to work.  
  
"That's a good girl," Oliver said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Not yet Cho, not yet, wait for the right moment" she kept telling herself.  
  
"Cho? What's going on!" a voice yelled.  
  
Cho looked over, Draco was standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. 


End file.
